Precious
by Dark.ookami
Summary: AU, yaoi, AfroditeXMascara da morte.Afrodite é o mais novo de sua família que decide viajar por conta própria, como ele se sairá nessa aventura?


**Saint Seiya não me pertence, vocês sabem não é? Pertence ao kurumada-sensei que devia escrever yaois!**

**PRECIOUS**

Afrodite, era seu nome, um nome de mulher. O mais novo de uma família grande e rica, seus cinco irmãos eram bonitos, masculinos, cada um com um nome de um deus grego, mas quando Afrodite nasceu, seus pais decidiram por um nome feminino por ter nascido pequeno e frágil, delicado, logo depois, em um acidende de avião, os dois faleceram e Afrodite foi criado pelos irmãos.

E assim era, durante toda sua vida foi a "princesa" da casa. Os cinco irmãos eram altos, fortes, tinham os cabelos escuros como o do pai e todos curtos, Afrodite era belo como uma mulher, os cabelos azuis claros compridos e levemente ondulados como os da mãe. Os cinco tinham um ciúmes tremendo do mais novo, por ter a sua beleza andrógena era cobiçado tanto por mulheres como por homens, gays? Claro que não haveria problema nenhum em ser gay(dois deles eram) o problema era das pessoas se aproximarem de sua preciosidade. Cresceu protegido, era doce e gentil com todos, talvez por isso os ciúmes, por isso era inocente como uma criança, sorria sempre verdadeiramente.

-Ares, maninho- disse Afrodite abraçando o mais velho, era sempre muito carinhoso com todos.

-Dii- disse retribuindo o abraço e virando para o mais novo- diga.

-Eu preciso de um favor seu..-Afrodite fazia bico, o que na opnião de qualquer um o deixava mais encantador.

-Fale- puxou-o para perto da imensa janela de um dos vários corredores da mansão.

-Eu...quero ir viajar.

-Claro, quem irá com você?

-Eu...irei sozinho...-disse baixinho com medo de ser ouvido.

-O QUÊ?- uma voz gritou atrás dos dois, era o segundo, Dionísio, como seu nome, um festeiro, o mais esquentado- FORA DE COGITAÇÃO, ESTÁ LOUCO!

-Pare de me tratar como criança, eu já sou um adulto, não sou uma boneca de porcelana- irritou-se Afrodite.

-Acalme-se Dio, vamos ouvir o que ele tem para falar.

-Ótimo, reunião de família!-disse Dionísio nervoso e discando em seu celular mensagem de textos para os três que faltavam.

Afrodite bateu a palma da mão na testa, era isso que ele queria evitar, amava os irmãos mas era protegido de mais na sua opnião, ele também queria ser como os outros.

Logo estavam todos na grande sala da lareira, Afrodite sentado na poltrona carmim grande e confortável do lado da lareira, Ares sentado na cadeira em frente a mesa de xadrez, tomando um chá. Dionísio sentado no sofá de três lugares ao lado de Poseidon e Apolo e por último o mais novo antes de Afrodite nascer, mais alto de todos Hermes, sentado em frente a Ares.

Dionísio se levantava impaciente e sentava novamente, levantava, andava em círculos e sentava, até que foi puxado por Poseidon com uma cara nada agradável: SENTE-SE DIO.

-...-Dionísio se sentou sem contextar, Poseidon era ainda mais bravo que ele quando queria.

-Agora pode nos dizer porquê convocaram uma reunião no meio do dia?-perguntou Apolo- era comum elas acontecerem à noite, nos jantares.

-É SIMPLES- elevou seu ton de voz Dionísio- o nosso maninho aqui- apontou para Afrodite- quer viajar sozinho.

- O QUÊ- gritaram Poseidon, Apolo e Hermes juntos.

-Na...não é tão grave assim, eu não sou uma criança.

-Nosso maninho-choramingou Apolo- quer se livrar de nós- e correu para abraçar Afrodite.

-Mas mas, não é nada, todos vocês fazem tantas coisas sozinhos, porquê eu sou tratado assim?

-É que você é nossa jóia-Hermes sorriu para o irmão- prometemos aos nossos pais que você seria protegido, e é isso o que fazemos.

Afrodite suspirou, era ridículo, um escândalo desses somente por ele sair de casa sozinho por alguns dias, olhou suplicante para o mais velho.

-Deixem o garoto falar, ele não é uma marionete- finalmente Ares se manifestava.

-Obrigado maninho, eu só quero sair um pouco da mansão, vocês estão sempre comigo, a não ser quando eu estudava, mas agora eu nem estudo mais...fico trancado aqui dentro e só saio com vocês. Quase não tenho amigos..-disse baixando o rosto.

-Nós somos seus amigos Dii- disse Apolo abraçando o mais novo com ainda mais força, quase sufocando-o.

-Não somos o suficiente?-Poseidon se levantou também.

-É claro que são, eu sou grato por isso, por terem me criado, mas...eu só queria...

Ares respirou fundo, é claro que sabia que aquele escarcéu era uma tempestade-em-um-copo-d´água, mas convencer seus irmãos disso...era por isso que o pequeno tinha pedido para ele primeiro.

-Ele está certo, não é uma criança, tem o direito de sair, até de namorar se quizer.-Para surpresa te todos Hermes acabou ficando do lado do mais novo, provavelmente porque ele mesmo tinha passado por algo parecido antes de Afrodite nascer.

-NEM PENSAR!-Apolo apertou ainda mais o irmão que agitou os braços.

-É ISSO MESMO, ELE É NOSSO- Dionísio também elevou a voz- Nosso bebê...

-Ele não é um bebê, Apolo, solte-o ou você vai matá-lo, ele não é uma boneca de corda afinal..- se levantou e ajoelhou em frente ao mais novo, tocando seus ombros- aonde você quer ir querido?

-Eu...acampar...eu adoro as montanhas, queria ir aqueles planos que permitem caminhadas ao ar livre, e acampamentos, ficam pertos de postos de serviços com banheiro e tudo, eu até peguei esses panfletos...-mostrou aos irmãos.

-Não, é perigoso, você é muito frágil, e se ficar doente? Cair em um buraco?ZEUS, e se for devorado por um urso?-Apolo agarrava o irmão mais uma vez.

-Eu vou ficar bem, lembrem-se que sempre acampamos juntos, seu sei o que fazer em casos de emergência, eu só queria um tempo para mim...-disse fazendo o tal bico que derrete qualquer coração.

-Tudo bem, Dii, vá, fique o tempo que precisar.

-COMO?-gritou Dionísio.

-Ele merece esse tempo, nós o sufocamos, e isso está claro-olhou para Apolo que o soltou imediatamente- vamos, temos que nos lembrar que ele cresceu.

-Tudo bem, mas leve o celular, um que pegue onde você estiver.

-OBRIGADO- Dii pulou no pescoço do mais velho, abraçando-o e olhou em volta- eu prometo que vou me comportar.

-Ah, eu sei Dii- Apolo se aproximou abraçando os dois- por favor, tome cuidado.

-Sim.

...oooOOOooo...

Era o tão esperado dia, pela primeira vez sozinho naquelas montanhas gigantes, Afrodite sentiu uma pontada de medo, jamais tinha ficado sozinho em lugar algum, mesmo na escola, Hermes sempre ficava por perto(por terem pouco tempo de diferença), quando saíam era sempre com alguém, era hora dele encontrar seu caminho também. Respirou fundo e levou, com certo custo, a sua mala gigante(os irmãos colocaram tudo o que acharam necessário para ele se virar sozinho em uma montanha, apesar de haver postos por perto.

Subiu a montanha sem dificuldades, afinal, sempre ia acampar com os irmãos, mas quando chegou no topo dela, acabou pisando em falso em um barranco baixo, por causa do enorme peso de sua mochila não conseguiu se equilibrar novamente e rolou.

Uma dor em seu pé direito, um grito agudo, sua mochila abriu e muitas coisas rolaram. Tudo estava escurecendo.

Dor, dói, seu pé doía, estava claro? O que tinha acontecido? Não se lembrava, seu pé não doía tanto quanto antes, abriu os olhos, onde estava? Ah, tinha caído do barranco, mas estava agora em um colchão no chão, sentiu um cheiro de comida que o fez procurar. Parecia apenas um cômodo, seu pé estava enfaixado. Viu uma panela fervendo, era da onde saía o cheiro bom. Alguns armários rústicos e era uma casa de madeira.

Afrodite se sentou e continuou a olhar em volta, era tudo muito velho.

-Acordou?

-Hum?

Um rapaz alto e forte entrava pela porta, tinha a pele dourada e os cabelos negros, tinha o porte de seus irmãos, vestia uma calça velha, rasgada e estava sem camisa, deixando seus músculos a mostra, Afrodite engoliu a seco.

-Você passou um dia inteiro dormindo, está bem?- falou com um tom de voz levemente rude.

-Uhum..acho que sim, o que aconteceu?

-Eu o achei caído aqui perto, você machucou bem o seu pé, meu nome é Luigi, sou um guardião(1) , sou conhecido na vila como máscara da morte.

-Po...por quê?-assustou-se Afrodite.

Mascara apontou para as paredes, Afrodite não tinha reparado antes, várias cabeças de animais entalhados deixava tudo muito mórbido.

-ZEUS, o que é isso- Afrodite arregalou os olhos.

-Um guardião impede que os animais selvagens se aproximem das vilas, eu os caço quando chegam perto de mais. Esses são meus troféis.

Ursos, lobos, raposas, alguns corvos, veados, até uns cavalos selvagens. Afrodite tremeu, era aterrorizante. Ele devia ser muito cruel para matar tantos animais e ainda ficar olhando para seus rostos.

-Tro...féis-gaguejou Afrodite.

-Eles atacam humanos, os pequenos atacam plantações, os cavalos são perigosos também, se eu não fizer isso, as pessoas da vila ficam em perigo.

-Por quê você aceitou um emprego desses?

-Um, eu odeio morar na cidade como vocês- Afrodite o olhou – eu vi, pelas suas coisas que você é do tipo filhinho-de-papai, e dois, odeio seres humanos, por último, me divirto caçando.

Afrodite continuou aterrorizado com o que via, acabou imerso em seus pensamentos, seus irmãos estariam certos afinal, ele ERA uma boneca e tinha medo, não sabia o que era caçar, matar para sobreviver.

-Pode ficar por aqui por enquanto, não ligo se você não se intrometer na minha vida, saia quando achar melhor.

-Si..sim

-Não gosto das regras de convivência humana, mas por respeito a minha casa, você poderia ter dito seu nome- disse com rispitez.

-Ah, perdoe-me, meu nome é Afrodite, eu..me desculpe pela minha indelicadeza- Afrodite rubrou abaixando o rosto- eu sinto..

-Bah, chega, tem comida aqui, não é boa, eu só cozinho para mim à anos, mas...

Mascara da Morte serviu Afrodite ainda sentado na cama, era uma sopa.

-Está muito bom!-sorriu Afrodite, Luigi continuou a comer.

-Não precisa de boas maneiras por aqui, pode comer como quizer.- com certeza Mascara não tinha aprendido a se portar na mesa, sentou-se de qualquer maneira na cadeira e praticamente devorou a comida. Afrodite riu.

- O que foi? Não gostou?

-Não é isso, eu achei engraçado...

-Engraçado?

-Sim, eu nunca tinha visto alguém comer assim, é interessante- sorriu.

Luigi olhou espantado, "garoto estranho"pensou, "bonito, parece uma garota, mas estranho" e continuou a comer.

Afrodite achou seu celular entre suas coisas em um canto da casa. Iria ligar para os irmãos? Não não, eles ficariam preocupados e viriam buscá-lo na mesma hora e depois, um sermão de horas dizendo que ele jamais sairia sozinho novamente.

A noite, Mascara da morte preparou um banho em uma banheira do lado de fora da casa para o garoto. O ajudou a se despir, mas parou, nunca tinha visto um homem tão bonito. Luigi gostava de homens, já havia namorado vários mochileiros que passavam por ali, mas sempre aventuras passageiras, mas jamais tinha ficado tão deslumbrado com alguém. Afrodite tinha a pele muito branca e delicada, os músculos eram pouco definidos e os cabelos naquela cor única, seu rosto delicado, e aquela pintinha embaixo de seu olho, um anjo que caíra barranco abaixo?

Mascara, assim que o viu desabando com aquela imensa mochila(maior que o garoto) foi correndo em sua direção, ao vê-lo no chão se encantou a primeira vista, jamais era gentil assim com alguém, mas não resistiu, o levou consigo para sua própria casa no lugar de leva-lo à vila e cuidou de seus ferimentos.

Afrodite sentou-se na grande lata e encostou a cabeça, um banho quente era tão bom, sorriu e suspirou baixinho. Mas que tentação o garoto era...

...oooOOOooo...

À noite

-Eu só tenho essa cama, durma nela, eu me encosto em algum outro canto.

-Não, não é justo, a cama é sua, pode deixar, eu tenho um saco...cadê meu saco de dormir?- procurou em meio a suas coisas.

-Ele rasgou quando você caiu, eu já disse para você dormir aí.

-Não, durma você! Eu...vou ficar bem...sério.- e se encolheu encostado na parede.

"Garoto teimoso", pensou mascara da morte. Afrodite mal recostou-se e já dormia de novo, em uma pose obviamente desconfortável. Luigi suspirou, "teimoso e burro". Levantou-se e pegou o garoto no colo, colocando-o em sua cama e cobrindo-no, deitou ao seu lado e dormiu também.

Era manhã, os raios de Sol entravam pela janela, que horas eram? Afrodite sentou-se na cama. Cama? Mas ele...Luigi tinha o colocado na cama, olhou para o lado e viu uma pequena desarrumação de cobertas. Luigi tinha dormido ao seu lado, no chão. Sentiu uma pontada de culpa, oras, iria resolver isso essa noite. Arrumou umas peças de roupa que carregava em sua mochila(seus irmãos haviam colocado inúmeras peças) e "aumentou" a cama para entrar os dois.

Alguns dias se passaram e Afrodite já conseguia ficar em pé. Estava um dia lindo e ele resolveu sair. Sentou-se em uma pedra em frente à casa de Mascara, aquele ar puro o fazia bem, ficar olhando para aquelas cabeças de animas o incomodava um pouco, apesar de ter se conformado com a idéia.

-O quê você está fazendo aqui fora?-uma voz atrás de si o tirou de seus devaneios.

-Luigi?Ah, eu consegui andar veja- apontou para o próprio pé- é bom eu sair as vezes, não precisa se preocupar tanto, está parecendo meus irmãos- sorriu.

O sorriso fez Mascara se desconcentrar, ajoelhou-se em frente ao garoto e tocou seu pé.

-Parece que desinchou um pouco, não abuse, seu idiota- disse tentando ser rude, a verdade é que desde que o garoto entrara em sua vida ele agia de uma forma diferente, era verdade o que Afrodite falara não? Ele estava se preocupando.

Afrodite rubrou com o toque, sentiu seu corpo arrepiar-se. Mascara levantou repentinamente.

-Vou trabalhar, aqui está seu almoço-entregou-lhe um pacote- uma senhora da vila me trouxe porque eu matei uma raposa que andava roubando suas galinhas.

-Obrigado- disse com seu sorriso encantador novamente, esticou o braço para pegar o pacote, acabou segurando nas mãos de Mascara. Afrodite ficou praticamente roxo de vergonha, abaixou o rosto sorrindo, desculpe.

Mascara nem ao menos respondeu e voltou para a floresta, deixando Afrodite confuso.

Um cheiro muito bom saía da cozinha, podia se ver a fumaça saindo pela janela, ao entrar, Luigi se deparou com a panela fumegante e Afrodite na pia, em pé, cozinhando. Correu em sua direção.

-IDIOTA, eu disse para você não ficar andando por aí, quer piorar?

-Desculpe..eu..eu..estava tentando fazer uma janta- apontou para a panela.

Mascara da morte correu e tirou a panela do fogo e se voltou para Afrodite. O garoto baixou o rosto, agora tristemente e sentou-se na cadeira, chorava baixinho.

-O que você tem? Dói?-se aproximou do menino.

-Na..da...eu..sinto muito se estou te dando trabalho, meus irmãos estavam certos, eu ...não devia ter saído de casa- e começou a soluçar alto.

Sem reação, o guardião sentiu algo que nunca havia sentido antes, seu coração doía ao ver o garoto desesperado. E, sem pensar, abraçou-o protetoramente.

Afrodite se agarrou ao seu salvador tremendo, sentia falta de casa, tinha a sensação de ser um inútil, estava atrapalhando a vida de Luigi. Tudo se misturou em sua mente.

Luigi afagou os cabelos macios e levemente cacheados de Afrodite sussurrando em seu ouvido "não chore", se afastou um pouco encarando-o nos olhos. O que estava fazendo? Não fazia idéia, não tinha controle, olhou cada detalhe daquele lindo rosto ao mesmo tempo feminino e masculino, seus olhos azuis estavam avermelhados pelo choro, seus lábios rosados entreabertos, convidativos. Avançou sobre ele, deixou seus lábios atacarem os de Afrodite que aceitou com carinho.

Como era doce, como era especial, nada como aqueles homens nojentos que se relacionou no passado, que vinham e iam como se fossem nada. Mascara nunca se importara com isso, afinal para ele mesmo não era nada. Agora era diferente, ele era sensível e se machucava com suas palavras, doía imaginar sua partida, doía vê-lo chorar.

Acareciou seu rosto de porcelana.

-Não chore mais, me desculpe.

Afrodite sorriu, brilhante como só ele fazia.

-Vamos comer!- bateu as duas mãos juntas.

-NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-EU MATO ESSE DESGRAÇADO!

Apolo e Dionísio gritaram ao ver seu menininho nos braços de um cavalo-do-mato, como eles disseram.

-Nosso príncipe com um sapo!- chorou Hermes.

-Droga, péssima idéia deixá-lo viajar sozinho, NÃO!-gritou Poseidon.

Mascara estava o mais apresentável possível diante dos irmãos do amante, foi arrumado como pôde(com as "melhores"roupas que tinha) por Afrodite, mas ainda sim parecia com...um guardião da floresta. Fechou os punhos, mas se conteve, afinal se queria ficar para sempre com o garoto teria que passar pela família primeiro. Afrodite tinha deixado claro que seus irmãos eram a coisa mais importante de sua vida.

-Afrodite...você- Apolo correu e abraçou o irmão, afastando-no de Mascara.

Afrodite suspirou.

-Meus irmãos queridos, por favor, eu amo o Luigi, entendam.

-Você não nos ama mais?- choramingou Hermes.

-É claro que eu os amo, mas é diferente.

Dionísio avançou para cima de Mascara o pegando pelo colarinho.

-Quem você pensa que é? Acha que é bom o suficiente para nosso Dii?

-Não!-respondeu com uma expressão decidida- ninguém é bom o suficiente para ele, mas tenho certeza que ninguém nesse mundo vai amá-lo tanto quanto eu!

Ares afastou a mão do irmão temperamental de cima de Mscara.

-Chega- e virou-se para o mais novo segurando em seu rosto- é isso o que você quer? Você tem certeza?

-Sim Ares, ele é tudo o que eu quero!

O mais velho suspirou derrotado.

-Tudo bem, mas vocês irão morar em casa-virou-se para Luigi- entendeu?

Afrodite temeu ser largado, sabia que Luigi não gostava de morar na cidade, seria ele trocado pelas montanhas? Mas mascara da morte sem ao menos pensar respondeu:

-Eu farei qualquer coisa para ficar com ele!

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Afrodite correu e abraçou Mascara, sorriu como nunca, os cinco mais velhos entenderam o que significava. E, obviamente nervosos aceitaram.

-Se você, em qualquer momento o fizer chorar- disse Ares- matamos você, etendeu?

-Se eu o fizer chorar, eu mesmo faço isso por vocês.-disse firmemente- ele não é mais somente a jóia de vocês, agora ele é a minha maior preciosidade também!

FIM

**Notas da autora**

**Nihau**

Nossa, ficou maior do que eu esperava, fiquei com vontade de escrever uma short assim, e digitei ela correndo, mas adorei o resultado, inspirei-me em uma história yaoi, mas era um pouco diferente, eu gostei de como saíram os irmãos super-protetores do Afrodite!

Bom, as minhas ficts andam paradas, não posso explicar porque já que eu mesma não entendo, mania de escrever vinte ficts ao mesmo tempo e acaba que nenhuma sai rápido.

Agradecendo a nechan que leu a fict e deu um nome a ela! Amei o nome hehehe.

Comédia não é bem o meu estilo, não levo muito jeito, mas resolvi tentar uma comédia com romance, acho que assim fica um pouco mais fácil de me adaptar hehehe

Espero que gostem

Bjinhs

Ja nee


End file.
